Harrison Chase (Josh Swickard)
Det. Harrison Chase or simply just Chase is a fictional character on General Hospital. Background He was hired to be Dante's next partner after the death of Det. Nathan West. On March 13, it was revealed that Dr. Hamilton Finn is his half-brother. On June 11, it was revealed that Chase knows Nelle Benson from Florida and the two had a relationship. In November 2019,It possibly revealed that Chase going to be a father to his current girlfriend WIllow Tait possible unborn child. Storylines On February 21, 2018, Det. Harrison Chase came to PC after being hired by Jordan Ashford as the replacement of the late Det. Nathan West in the PCPD, thus becoming the partner of Det. Dante Falconeri, who does not seem to like him at first, but then gets along with him and makes him sing and dance to Portugal the Man's "Feel it Still" at the Nurse's Ball. In summer 2018, after it had been discovered by Michael that Chase and Nelle were in a relationship they created a sting plan and set her up. During this, they caught her on tape admitting many crimes, including attempted murder on Michael, murdering Zachary Grant and gas-lighting Carly. However, part of their plan included faking a car crash that was set to happen and recorded her in the car admitting this to get Michael to stop. Liesl Obrecht escaped on her way to prison and took control of the prison van, crashing it into Michael and Nelle's car. Jonah was born as a result, but since Nelle swapped him with deceased child Wiley Cooper-Jones, Chase blames himself and ends up drunk. Near the end of 2018, Chase begins a relationship with Wiley's biological mother, Willow Tait, and the two became lovers in early 2019. Chase even starts to defend Willow from Shiloh and his Dawn of Day cult, which haunts her past as Shiloh raped Willow when she was part of the cult and is Wiley's biological father. On May 20, Chase performed "Something Just Like This" (by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay) at the Nurse's Ball and even brought Willow on to the stage to dance with her, triggering Shiloh in the audience. After Shiloh sexually assaults Sam at the lighthouse, Chase arrests him after a warrant for his arrest is made by Margaux. Crimes Committed *Threatened to kill Shiloh while defending his girlfriend, Willow 26, 2019 *Accidentally hit Michael Corinthos in the chest with a baseball 18, 2019 Health and Vitals *Threatened by Sonny Corinthos 18, 2018 *Assaulted by Nelle Benson (she tried to kick him) 7, 2018 *Punched by "Drew Cain" 16, 2019 *Almost got attacked by Ryan Chamberlain 18, 2019 *Had a beer bottle accidentally broken over his head by Brook Lynn Quartermaine, who was actually attempting to hit her music producer who'd been sexually harassing and assaulting her 14, 2020 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Fictional police detectives Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten